Many human eye (and also ear) tissues and those of important animal models have now been analyzed. In addition NEIBank collaborations have added data on other sensory tissues, ear and taste bud. Recent eye additions include human optic nerve and human pterygium. This DNA resource has been used to create cDNA microarrays with 13,000 non-redundant human eye expressed sequences and 6500 sequences from mouse eye. These are being used in analysis of human cellular responses and genetically modified mouse models. A powerful addition to the informatics tools for eye research is EyeBrowse, a dedicated genome browser for eye-expressed genes, produced in collaboration with CIT. http://eyebrowse.cit.nih.gov/genome/. Major additions are a unique annotated database of human eye disease genes and databases of candidate eye disease regions of the genome. These are displayed in EyeBrowse along with all known human eye-derived cDNAs and SAGE data, indicating expression profiles specific to eye. A recent addition is a track for SAGE data for human Trabecular Meshwork with relevance to glaucoma. NEIBank analyses provide detailed insights into the expression of genes in eye tissues of several important animal models. Most recently this includes data on the ground squirrel retina, which is a model for a cone-related function and disease in human eye. Data from this analysis are being used to design a custom microarray for future experiments.